Is this the end?
by Spikesgal248
Summary: After Tru and Jack became a couple Richard skipped town but its two months later and hes back! Seqeul to the worst day ever again. Please R and R.
1. Holiday thrills? Yer rite

**is this the end?**

**After Tru and Jack became a couple Richard skipped town but its months later and hes back! Seqeul to the worst day ever again. Please R and R.**

(Flashback to Harrison finding out about Jack and Richard... set the night after the worst day ever again)

"Hey Harr," Tru said nervously as she knocked on her little brothers door with Jack behind her, holding hands but trying not to let Harrison see considering he didn't know anything yet.

"Hey Tru," Harrison said smiling then frowning. "What's HE doing here?" He said drawing daggers and emphasising he. "Is it another of these he's helping out thing - Wait." Harrison said interrupting himself. "Are - Are you HOLDING HANDS? Am I being punk'd? This is a joke, right?"

Harrison was stunned into submission.

Tru's grip loosened on Jack's hand as she started to explain to Harrison what had happened. Then she changed her mind, she gripped Jack's hand tighter and said, "Just let us in and I'll tell you everything."

Harrison eyed Jack shiftily then said, "Fine. Come in but I'm watching you," Harrison said whilst pointing at Jack. Jack had to smile. He admired how much Tru and Harrison cared for each other.

"OK, you have thirty seconds to explain because I am freaking out!" Harrison said, running his hands through his hair.

Tru took a deep breath and said, "Well... Richard," Tru started.

"Dad Richard?" Harrison asked, intrigued.

"Yes."

"Since when did you start on calling him Richard instead of Dad?"

"Since I found out that he hired someone to kill mom and that he used to do what Jack did."

"What?" Harrison exclaimed.

"He's the reason mom is dead," Tru repeated bitterly, "And he's the reason that Jack couldn't quit. Jack is the good guy. Richard is the bad guy. Oh and me and Jack are dating." Tru said smiling up at Jack then looked at Harrison. "I know it's a lot to take in but..."

"I knew that Dad was hiding something, God!" he said kicking the sofa. "Have a funky apartment worth loads because your my son, yer right! More like stop snooping around I'll make you feel bad by pretending to be nice. Man! I should've trusted my instincts!" Harrison shouted. "I wanna kill him! Screw that! I'm gunna kill him!" Harrison shoved on his jacket and stormed towards the door.

"Harrison!" Tru shouted grabbing his arm. "Calm. I know what he's done and I know what your going through. I went through it too and I promise he will get what he deserves but no way are you getting locked up because of him. I've already lost my mum because of him, don't make me loose you too."

Harrison sighed, looked up and cracked his knuckles. "Fine but just for you," Harrison said. He looked at Jack and said, "Um... So you're shacked up with my sister, huh?"

"Harrison!" Tru said smiling. Leave it up to Harrison to put it like that! "Yes we are dating," Tru said, "And we have to go now, I love you," she said kissing him lightly on his head. "Don't worry about Richard. I'll deal with him soon. Bye."

Harrison walked into his Dad's working offices ready for payback. No way was he getting away with it. He walked past his desk assistant and straight through the double doors, vaguely hearing the secretary shouting "sir, sir you can't so in there." When he walked in everywhere was clear, as if it was a new office. "What?" Harrison said to himself. The secretary walked up behind him, "I said you couldn't come in here."

"Didn't hear you," Harrison replied, "Where's Richard?"

"Richard, well, who's asking?" she said.

"His son."

"Oh, the truth is, we have no idea where he was. Yesterday he just upped and left we've heard no word since."

"So what we going to do about Richard?" Jack asked Tru.

Tru groaned slightly, "I have no idea!"

"Well we could - " Jack didn't get any further as Harrison jumped in front of them, out of breath.

"Harrison, what's wrong?" Tru asked.

"OK, just don't crazy OK? But I went to see Dad - "

"Harrison!"

"OK but just listen Tru. He's not there!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's skipped town. he must have known about Jack or something he just went. The office has no idea where he's went and no ones heard from him."

"Hope he's lying dead in a ditch somewhere," Tru muttered, "As long as he's not here we can't do anything. We're just going to have to get on with normal life, well as normal as it can be for me and hope that we never hear from him again."

Harrison looked at her, annoyed. He knew she was right but he really wanted payback.


	2. Uhoh!

(flashforward to present - tru and jack just back from their two week holiday together)

Tru laughed as her and Jack walked into the morgue.  
"Hey Davis," Tru said smiling.

"Tru, Jack, what a pleasant surprise," Davis said looknig up from the paperwork he was doing it. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?"

"What can we say? Missed ya," Tru said smiling then laughing again.

"So I'm guessing you both had a good time?" Davis asked noticing the flirtacious moods and the lots and lots of smiles and laughs.

"Well no one asked for Tru's help," Jack smirked, "Guess thats fate way of telling us something." He winked at Tru.

Tru laughed. "We had a great time. Anyway sorry to cut it short but we just got back and I'm starving. So we're going to go get something to eat."

Davis nodded and as Tru and Jack started to walk away he shouted, "Tru, good to have you back."

Tru smiled and said, "It's good to be back."

As Tru and Jack were laughing and giggling on the way to a nearby restaurant, Tru stopped suddenly.

"Is that? No it can't be," Tru whispered, squinting her eyes.  
"What's up baby?" Jack asked in a soothing voice following Tru's gaze. "It is!" he shouted. "I swear I'm going to go kill this stupid son of a bit - "

Tru grabbed onto Jack's arm trying to steady herself. She felt faint. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move. As everything went out of order adn Tru felty like she was spinning around she managed to stutter out, "I- I can't - can't do this." Then fell to the ground.

The next thing she remember was hearing Jack's voice. She was lying on some sort of sofa bed. She started to sit up but as things felt dizzy again she layed back down. "Hey take it esy," Jack said, "Would you like a glass of water?"

"No I'm - I'm fine thanks."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked worryingly, "You fell pretty hard and I didn't managed to catch you in time."

"Yeah I'm fine, you know me," she said managing a small smile. "Good as new. What happened?"

Jack cleared his throat and took hold of Tru's hand, "Richard's back."

Tru sighed, vaguely remembering. "What am I going to do?" she whispered.

Only just hearing Jack replied, "Don't worry. We'll sort it out when you're better."

Tru thought. She was already feeling better and although she didn't want to lie to her partner, she knew that if she didn't he wouldn't let her do what she needed to do.

"I think I jsut need some sleep," Tru said swallowing.

"Do you want me to stay with you or what?" Jack asked.

"Um.. would it be Ok if you went? I might be out of it for a while and I don't want you getting bored. But I promise to phone you when I wake."

"OK," Jack said, "Whatever you need just let me know." He picked up his jacket and started to walk out then said, "Oh and Tru, I could never be bored, not if I'm with you."


	3. Pure evil!

OK, so I know I made Richard really evil but tehe he is! Mwuahaha hope you like the chapter guys. Please read and review.

As Jack walked out of the apartment Tru sat up and grabbed her boots and jacket. There was no way she was getting rest and leaving Richard ... who knows how much damage he could do in the space of her having an hour or so of sleep.

She walked towards the building where her father worked praying he was there and feeling guilty. She hated lying to Jack. As she neared the building she took a deep breath then walked through the double doors. As Tru blazed through the building she finally reached where Richard would be and opened the doors.

"Hey. Dad," she said bitterly, spitting the word dad out and looking at her dad who has been looking out of the window. "Long time no see."

"Tru." Richard said. "I was expecting you sooner or later but seriously I thought it would have been sooner. Not to worry," he said facing Tru then walking across to his chair. "Can I help you?" he asked as if there was nothing unnatural about this conversation.

Tru looked at him with pure hate. "You're the one who needs help." Tru spat out.

"Oh come on Tru. You're my daughter. Let's not argue. Sit down have some tea," Richard said mockingly.

Tru tried to keep calm, "This is all just some sick joke to you isn't it? You don't care who dies or gets hurt along the way. And don't you EVER EVER call me that again."

"Tru is your name whether you like it or not," Richard said taunting her.

"You know I don't, I don't have time for this!" Tru said trying not to show the anger she so wanted to let out. She didn't want to do something she'd regret later. "Just tell me why." She said through gritted teeth.

"Why what?"

"Mum, almost Harrison. Jack. Why?"

"I did it for your own good," Richard said taking something from his drawers.

Tru took a quick glance up to see what it was but couldn't make it out. Tears were starting to fall as she was realising how truly evil her dad was. She looked directly at her dad and said angrily, "What you thought that taking everyone I have ever cared about would be "for my own good" are you totally crazy or just plain stupid? When I was younger I looked up to you. Adored you. Admired you and now look where we are. I have hated a lot of people before." Tru said. "But I have never wished for any of them to die. Not until today."

"Glad I could help." Richard said sarcastically then added, "You know I can't believe I hired someone to kill your mum when I could have done it myself but hey I'll make up for lost time." Richard said revealing the object that he had took out of his drawer was a gun. He lifted it up and pointed it at Tru.

"Any last words?"

Tru tried not to let any more tears flow. "The only words I have to say to you is go to hell!"

She closed her eyes tight as she saw her dad pull the trigger on the gun. She wanted to move, run. Anywhere but here but she couldn't she was numb. Shocked. Paralyzed. Petrified. There was no way she could move so she was just going to have to take it… this was the end.


	4. Fate's message?

Jack ran along the street toward Richard's office, praying for Tru's life. _Damn!_ he thought. _I cannot believe I didn't realize, didn't think. If Tru's dead then it's because of me. All my fault. _Jack started to pick up pace, thoughts of Tru and Tru only racing through his mind. _If he hurts her if he even lays a finger on her I'll..._

His thoughts trailed off as he entered the room where Tru and Richard where. Jack gasped at the sight of his beloved standing only a few metres away from her father and the speeding bullet. There was only one thing left to do; only one thing he could do to save her.

As Jack lunged in front of the bullet, time seemed to go so slow. Almost as if fate was watching the show and didn't want to miss anything important.

Tru tried to let out a scream but before anything else could happen the day rewound...

Tru sat up quicker than the bullet which had been speeding straight for her and then...

"Oh my God, Jack," Tru said, hugging him tightly, tears flowing. "I was so scared.. I .. and you... then.. we.. and.. the day.. it's just so..."

"Ssh!" Jack said, "I'm here it's OK, we have another chance. It's not going to happen again."

Tru snuggled up closer then wiped her eyes. "Sorry," she whispered.

"What for?" Jack asked, confused.

"For lying to you."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is you here safe and alive."

There was silence for a few moments as the couple went over in their heads the previous events.

"So did I uh... " Jack started, "I saw the bullet but I can't remember the .. dying part. "He said looking down, "Did I ask for help?"

Tru froze. "No. Nobody asked for help. The day just... restarted." Tru had no idea what this meant and whether or not she should be worrying but whether she was supposed to or not she was. "Is this good or bad?"

"I don't have any idea." Jack said. "Maybe it's fates way of saying something?"

"Well maybe next time fate shouls make it clearer.. you know, neon lights, signs saying whatever it wants instead of stupid signs we don't get!" she muttered.

Jack took hold of Tru shaking her slightly, trying to calm her down. "Tru, I'm as scared as you are, believe me but one way or another we're gonig to have to try and do .. something."

"I'm going back," Tru said standing up. "I have to."

"No way!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm not gonig to let you walk into your own grave!"

"You don't have a choice in this," Tru said.

"If your going I'm coming with you."

"But - "

"Adn you don't have a choice in that."

Tru sighed. One of them had to go and if both were going to be stubborn then they both had to go... but this time no one was dying. _There has got to be a different outcome, _Tru said pleading with herself and fate.

"Somethings different," Jack said as they walked into the building. "I feel it."

"I feel it too," Tru said, "Let's just hope that this difference stops us from being killed."

"He's not here," Jack said, stating the obvious, but hey sometimes it needed to be said, thoughts weren't always enough.

Tru ran across to his drawers and took the gun out and put it in her pocket. "Do you think he has more?"

"He doesn't," Jack said, looking down. He wasn't proud of the fact that he knew that, even if it could help them. "Only has one for protection."

Tru closed the door and looked up, "Ok, I have a plan, well some resemblance of one."

"Go for it," Jack said.

"OK, well he shoudl be back or in soon so we can hide. Do exactly what we did last time only this time he won't have the gun. You'll be hidden most of the time but ready if I need backup."

Jack nodded, "Got it but are you sure I'm not just staying hidden because you don't want me to get hurt?"

"True I don't want you getting hurt but this is sort of between me and that thing that most people would call a dad."

Tru and Jack hid for almost five minutes when Richard walked in, unaware of the "predators."

Jack squeezed Tru's shoulder and mouthed the words Good Luck.

Tru came out of hiding, "Hey... Dad."


	5. The end or another beginning?

**Last chapter guys so enjoy and review!**

"Tru, its so good to see you!" Richard said, smirking, "I knew you'd be here ssooner or later but really I thought you would have figured much sooner.. anyways.."

Richard walked over to his desk drawer and Tru tried her best not to smile.

"Watcha doing?"

"Oh nothing just..." Richard trailed off as he looked deeper into his drawer. "Where is it?" he muttered not quite clicking on.

"Looking for this?" Tru said bringing ther gun out from behind her back and twirling it round her fingers. "What's wrong, dad? You look like you've just saw a ghost."

"Tru, you really think that I believe you'll shoot me with that?" Richard said acting brave.

"Nah," Tru said, "You know that that's just not me, but - it's got you shaking enough."

"Yeah, well my daughters standing in front of me, with a gun, why wouldn't I be shaking?"

"Why would that scare you? You've done worse. Mum, Harrison, Richard.. do I have to go?"

"Tru just get what you came here for. We both know you won't touch me with that thing so what is the point in dragging this out? It's just more painful for us both."

"Didn't know you knew the meaning of the word pain and you're right. I wouldn't touch you witht his thing but hey - have you met my boyfriend, Jack?" Tru said beckoning sweetly at Jack then glaring at her dad. "He used to take lives for fun.. you think that he''ll just stand here with a gun and not touch you, especially after all the pain and hurt you've caused me?" Tru was tautning him, mainly because she was scared of where this was going to lead.

Richard quivered then nervously stuttered out, "Yeah, but he's good now."

Tru laughed, "Used to know the meaning of that but I've forgotten," she said handing the gun over to Jack. She knew Jack wouldn't shoot but still, if it scared Richard then it was fine by her.

"Cat got your tongue, Richard?" Tru said.

She walked closer to him by a little bit but still stood her distance, "So did you tautn mum before you killed her? NO, wait! You got someone to do that for you," Tru said almost crying, "She was your wife goddamnit! Was it all some sort of ploy? Did you just marry her so you could wreck her life so she wouldn't be the enemy? And have her kids so you could wreck their lives too?"

"I - Tru - don't - " Richard tried, not getting anywhere.

"When did I say it was your turn to talk?" Tru said, in even more tears, through gritted teeth she said, "Did you and your friend kill her then go downto the bar for a drink? You know celebrate... talk about how much she screamed before you took her life from her! From us!" she said sinking to the floor. "You were my hero. For years. Even after you left, walked away, when we really needed you."

Tru stood up, if she stayed down it would be like admitting defeat.

"Tru - I really did love your mo - "

"Don't!" Tru screamed, "Don't you dare say those words!"

Jack stood silence and loyal. He wanted so much to sweep Tru up in his arms, tell her it was all going to be OK. But he couldn't. He hid the gun in his pocket scared that any moment Tru would grab it off him and do something she'd regret.

"But it's true, Tru," Richard said, "Whether you want to believe it or not."  
"Shut up! Just shut up!" Tru screamed like a littel girl in the supermarket, taking a major tantrum.

There was silence for one second but that was enough! Slow motion and a familiar sound, gunshot. Tru looked around at Jack. Jack held his hands up to show that he didn't have the gun and it wasn't me. Tru looked back at the slow moving bullet, heard the sound of glass and prayed for the day to rewind.

But it didn't happen.

Frozen in shock and fear, Tru and Jack stood, numb. Then Tru held her hands up to her face "Oh my God Dad," she whispered.

Jack thought for a moment then realized - fate had a plan that wasn't supposed to be changed... "Damn should have realized sooner," Jack said barely loud enough to hear. Fate was changed but it wasn't supposed to be, because it had changed someone had to pay. "Fate," he whispered.

"Dad," Tru whispered again, letting a few tears flow. He was evil. Done so many unforgettable things but it didn't make the pain or death less.

Tru and Jack walked towards each other and Tru sank into him. He stroked her hair and whispered, "Ssh."

She wiped her eyes a little and then looked up at him, "What will happen now? Will their be another "death?"

Jack sighed wishing he could tell Tru that it would all be fien but he wasn't exactly sure. He had a theory which was that she could be thelast in the line because the day restarted without anyone asking for help but he wasn't exaclty sure.

"I don't know, but whatever it is you won't be alone," he whispered.

The end


End file.
